Shotgun
by trunksfan001
Summary: Clubbing, past hurts confronted, and the front seat of Naruto's car ;P Lemon will be in chapter three sasuke and sakura, naruto and hinata, ino and shikamaru pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**／****l****、****  
><strong>**（ﾟ､****｡****７****  
>l<strong>**、****ヽ****  
><strong>**じし****f,)****ノ**

I'm not really too sure about this story, yes there will be lemon in the next chapter. I actually think this story kind of sucks the story line isn't the best but i couldn't get it out of my head so please review and let me know what you guys think! ;D thanks!

0o0o0o0

"Come on Sakura, you never know what could happen!" Ino said as she dragged Sakura by the arm out of their apartment.

"I'm not sure about this..." Sakura started, not sure why she was fighting about going out clubbing with her friends.

"Hinata's finally coming out and i don't think you should miss it!" Ino continued dragging Sakura further down the street.

"I know, I just have a weird feeling." Sakura looked down at the purple tube top and lacy black mini skirt Ino had dressed her in.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Ino sighed releasing her so she could catch her breath. "What could possibly happen?"

With about an hour more of dragging and arguing Ino finally got Sakura to agree about coming just as they're getting though the Huygah mansion gates.

"Remember, we want to get Naruto and Hinata together, so let's do anything and everything we can to make it happen!" Ino said as she knocked on the door.

"Hey! It was my plan!" Sakura was about to argue but Hinata opened the door at that moment.

"Hinata! We're going night clubbing! Not to a fancy dinner!" Ino exclaimed as she seen Hinata's outfit.

Hinata blushed a deep red, "b...but i...i don't have... anything... else t...to wear." Her old stutter coming back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find something," Sakura smiled, "Which ones your room again?"

An hour later after Sakura and Ino argued over every piece of clothing Hinata owned, they finally settled on a light pink strappy top and a light purple silk skirt that stopped just above her knees.

"Now we all look ready for a night out on the town!" Ino exclaimed checking out her tight black cocktail dress in Hinata's mirror.

"You girls sure took your time," Shikamaru said looking up the stairs at them as he heard them start to descend.

"When did you guys get here?" Ino asked seeing Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji sitting on the couches in the living area.

"About half an hour." Neji said looking at his watch.

"So are you three ready to go yet?" Shikamaru asked sitting up properly.

"Yes, let's go." Sakura smiled and pulled Hinata towards the door.

"Wait a second, aren't was waiting for Hinata?" Naruto asked confused. (Everyone but Hinata falls down anime style.)

"Na...Naruto it is me." Hinata shyly said.

"Whoa... Hinata... you look great." Naruto smiled a sheepish smile.

"You idiot! Who else would she be! Of course it was Hinata!" Sakura was the first to recover from Naruto's stupidity and hit him flying across the room. "But yes you're right. Hinata looks great."

"Th...thank you." Hinata went slightly red.

"Alright already, let's go!" Ino said swinging the door open.

"So who are we meeting at the club?" Sakura voice out once they got into Naruto's car.

"Well, Tenten of course," Neji smiled "Um, i think she's bringing Garra and Temari." He added

"She also said she'd bring Lee, Sasuke and Karin." Shikamaru added. Neji looked at Sakura and saw the hurt look plastered across her face at the mention of Sasuke and Karin before she could hide it.

Once everyone else was distracted in conversation he turned to her and whispered in her ear, "You still like him, i know it."

Sakura took a deep breath, about to argue but once she looked into Neji's eyes she knew it was hopeless to argue the point. Slowly she nodded her head. "If anything bad happens don't worry, we're here to back you up." He smiled at her briefly before turning and looking out the window.

'Nothing will happen; I'll just stay out of Karin's way.' Sakura told herself, a little worried 'I knew something bad was going to happen tonight...'

"Hey Sakura, are you going to dance?" Ino asked turning around on Shikamaru's lap to face her.

"If there's a song i like, of course!" Sakura smiled.

"Good, then it's settled" Ino smirked, "Hinata you have no choice you'll be dancing with us!" Ino turned to see what Hinata's reaction was in the front passenger seat and began laughing out loud at the terrified look she received.

0.0.0

"Come on Hinata! You agreed to dancing!" Ino complained, trying to pull Hinata out of her chair and get her out onto the dance floor... only Sakura knew that it was a place right in front of Naruto so he'd have the perfect view.

"Alright." Hinata sighed, finally agreeing and let Ino pull her away.

"Are you coming?" Ino turned and called back to Sakura.

"I'll join in on the next song." Sakura took a swing of her Bacardi and coke. Ino shrugged her shoulders and continued for the spot that was empty on the dance floor with Hinata.

"So i haven't seen you in ages Naruto, what's been happening with you lately?" Sakura turned to face him.

"Just a few regular missions, nothing really new or exciting." Naruto replied, his eyes wondering to where Ino and Hinata were dancing. "Did one with the Hokage the other day."

"So are you going to ask her out?" Sakura questioned Naruto after he'd been staring at Hinata without blinking for at least a couple of minutes.

"Come on, she's way to pretty for me." Naruto faced Sakura, blushing and hid his face in his Jim Beam can.

"Naruto! I never thought I'd see the day you were shy or unsure about doing something!" Sakura let her mouth hang open a little.

"I'm not shy!" Naruto retort.

"Look, just ask her out, if you don't you'll never know." Sakura smiled sweetly at him. 'My work here is done.' Sakura finished her drink and was about to go and get another when she noticed Tenten heading over to their spot followed by the rest of their friends. Sakura felt her heart jump into her throat at the sight of Sasuke, she'd been avoiding him since he broke her heart over a year ago. 'I still love him... no matter what happened...' she sighed, then caught sight of Karin, Sakura's heart decided it was going to bungee jump from her throat and land in the bottom of her stomach. Making her feel slightly sick. 'This is going to be one long night...'

Tenten had reached them by the time Sakura had come back to reality. She bent down and began kissing Neji hello. Before Sasuke or Karin could say anything to her, Sakura grabbed Tenten's arm and began dragging her away to the dance floor towards Ino and Hinata. Sakura heard Neji's protest at his girlfriend being dragged off of him but she ignored it.

"Sakura, what was with that?" Tenten asked when Sakura finally let go of her arm.

"Nothing, just wanted you to come dance with me." Sakura brushed off Tenten's question. Tenten was about to push further when Ino and Hinata came over.

"Hi Tenten! Yay you came to dance!" Ino said getting closer, hugging Tenten quickly and then started dancing again.

_Listen to your heart_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get emotion from the look in your eyes_

_Yeah_

_We've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Little piece of heaven, turns to dust_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going, And i don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_Yeah_

_There swept away , And nothing is what it seems_

_I feel like i belong, To your dreams_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and i don't know why_

_Listen to your hear before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart_

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and i don't know why_

_Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart_

"Oh i love that song!" Sakura cried out as she stopped dancing to catch her breath, then began dancing and singing to the next song.

(Back with the others)

Sasuke had a sip of his Bundy and coke, glancing over to see what Naruto was intently watching. His eyes made contact with the bare flesh of Sakura's legs and felt himself getting turned on. 'Stop it you idiot, Karin's sitting right next to you.' But no matter what Sasuke thought to himself he just couldn't stop staring.

"Sasuke sweetie, could you get me another drink?" Karin purred into his ear as she leaned closer to him.

"Sure" Sasuke mumbled a little annoyed that she was already slightly tipsy. 'She just can't hold her liquor.'

"Hey Sasuke, i'll come with you, i've got to get the next round of drinks for everyone anyway." Naruto said, getting up with him.

Once they were out of everyone else ear shot Naruto stopped Sasuke. "I know you were just checking out Sakura."

"No i wasn't." Sasuke shoved his hands deep inside the pockets of his dark denim jeans.

'Yes you were." Naruto began walking towards the bar, "I don't care who you look at, just don't hurt her again."

Sasuke was about to yell 'i didn't hurt her,' but that would just be a lie and he didn't want everyone nearby staring at him like he was some kind of freak. So instead in clenched his mouth shut and followed Naruto to the bar.

"Hey Temari, come and join us!" Sakura yelled and waved, Temari just shook her head.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" Ino pouted as Sakura ran back to the table.

"Come on Temari, the rest of us are dancing, you should too, and you seem bored." Sakura notice but ignored the death glare Karin was giving her.

"Can't i finish my drink first?" Temari grinned up at her. "Naruto got a new one for you too." She pushed Sakura's drink towards her.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura turned to where he'd been sitting a few minutes before but no one was there. "Hey, where'd he go?" Sasuke lifted a finger and pointed back the way Sakura had come, Naruto had made his way out on the dance floor over to where Hinata was and by the looks of things it was going well.

Sakura picked up her drink and downed it in a few gulps. "I'm done, are you coming?"

"God women! Let me enjoy it!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Temari, picked up her drink and finished it off. "Hey!" Temari protested.

"Come on, I'll buy you one later." Sakura grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her over to the others dancing.

"Well I'll talk to you later Hinata." Naruto grinned to Sakura as he walked away.

"So... does this mean your a couple now?" Sakura asked a very red Hinata.

"I... I don't know... i think so?" Hinata replied.

"What did he say then?" Sakura frowned wondering what he'd just said and had to grin about.

"He wants to hang out with me more first." Hinata smiled a smile that reached as far as it could.

"That's a really good sign then." Ino said after coming over to listen in.

"I had my drink taken away to come over here and talk about an idiot?" Temari put her hands on her hips. "No offence Hinata. So are we going to dance? Or do i go buy another drink?"

"Alright already!" Sakura laughed and got into the rhythm of the music.

"To all the lovely ladies dancing out there tonight, here's one i think you'll all go wild over." Announced the DJ, as he put a new track on. There were screams heard all over the dance floor some from even off the floor.

"I LOVE With Attitude!" Ino screamed, "Come on! Let's do that dance we made up a while ago!"

As the girls started moving around ignoring everyone around them they created a small group of people watching them, including their friends. (Except for Karin who went to the bathroom a while ago... Sasuke should really get someone to go check up on her...)

Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes away from Sakura once again some of the moves she was making... sexily dancing against Ino or Temari started driving him crazy. 'Why did i break up with her? Oh yeah i believe Karin's stupid lie...'

"Yeah baby, move your ass like that" some random guy next to him yelled out and wolf whistled as Sakura grinded herself up Temari's leg. Sasuke felt two things at that exact moment. One, anger... he wanted to punch the guy next to him so badly but stopped himself. And two, he still so badly wanted to be with Sakura...

When the song finally finished the crowd clapped and cheered as the girls moved over to the rest of their group and off the dance floor to where they had been seated the whole night. They needed a breather and a few drinks to quench their thirsts.

"Wow, you girls were amazing! You all should become professionals!" Naruto said cheerfully drapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders, as she began to blush from the contact.

"Don't encourage the idiot." Growled Shikamaru from behind Ino.

"And why not encourage us?" Ino turned and glared at him. "I thought you'd love to watch."

"It'd be a drag needing to follow you everywhere to make sure no other guy hits on you, of course i'd like to watch, but a private dance would be more suited to my liking." He replied reaching around her for his beer.

Naruto took his arm from Hinata to pass Sakura another drink.

"Really Naruto, are you trying to make me drunk tonight?" Sakura laughed but excepted the offered drink. Karin glared at Sakura and finished her drink.

"Sasuke... sweetie, could you ppplleassse get me another?" Karin's speech was a little slirred.

"Hn" was Sauke's response as he removed her arm from his leg and finished his own drink.

"Hey, i'll be back in a minute." Naruto grinned and walked away.

"Please Sasuke." Karin tried bating her eyes at him but in her drunken state it didn't look cute sweet or innocent.

"No, you've drunk enough already." Sasuke replied looking away from her and starting to stare at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Hey sexy," A sleazy guy walked up to Hinata, "You want to come and try some of your moves on me?" he slid into the empty seat on Hinata's right. Hinata turned bright red but managed to speak. "No," She then looked across the table at Sakura for help.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." The guy continued.

"Look buddy, she said no, stop being a drag and leave her alone." Shikamaru said, swigging his drink.

"I don't think this is any of your business," The guy glared in Shikamaru's direction before turning back to Hinata and putting an arm around her.

"I said... NO" Hinata angrily removed the guys arm and moved her chair closer to Naruto's unoccupied seat.

"Oh, don't be like that." The random said moving closer to her.

"Take the hint or I'll make you take it." Sakura said cracking her knuckles glaring at this idiot.

The guy laughed, "I'm not about to fight a chick, i'd hurt you." He laughed again. "And we don't want that pretty face of yours getting damaged, do we?" Sakura was furious, she looked like she was about to deck him over the table right then.

Sasuke didn't know why but he was clenching his hand the moment the guy said anything about harming Sakura.

"Well in that case, I'll make you take the hint." A very pissed off Naruto said from behind him, the moment the guy turned to voice his opinion to Naruto... well he didn't get a chance to. Naruto punched him in the face.

"Stay the hell away from her." Naruto warned.

"Why should i?" The guy got up ready to get into a fight.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Naruto replied ducking the guys first punch.

"Alright, break it up, there'll be no fighting in here." A bouncer had walked over to the table. "I'm sorry but i seen you throw the first punch so you'll have to leave." He said to Naruto.

Naruto looked like he was about to do something he'd regret later but thankfully Hinata spoke up. "That's alright, Naruto. I didn't want to stay here much longer anyway." She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. Everyone else followed Hinata's lead and headed for the exit.

Sakura was quickly sculling the last of her drink since she didn't want to let it go to waste.

"So, did you want to put your moves on me?" The sleaz had made his way over to her.

"Get lost you creep." Sakura said putting her glass down and standing up.

"Oh come on baby, you know you want to." He blocked her way out and grinned down at her.

"I said no" Sakura glared at him. "If you don't move I'll rearrange your face."

He laughed, "There's no way you could do that," he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura clenched her fist getting ready to hit him but before she could he was ripped off of her and oj the floor. Sakura smiled and was about to thank Naruto for the help but stopped when she realised it wasn't Naruto... it was Sasuke.

"Don't you dare go near her again." Sasuke threatened the guy while Sakura stood there stunned.

The bouncer was making his way over again. "Yeah i know, we have to leave." Sasuke said looking up and seeing him, "I'm going." He turned to leave but realised Sakura wasn't following, he turned, sighed at the still stunned expression across her face, grabbed her around the waist and began leading her out of the club.

"Why did you help me?" Sakura asked once she recovered from the shock.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and looked the other way.

"There you go being all distant again." Sakura said getting annoyed at him and moved so Sasuke's hand wasn't around her waist. "One minute your being nice and helping me." She turned to face him just before they were outside the club doors. "Then the next minute you're acting like you hate me and being cold." Sakura knew she shouldn't have drunk as much as she had she couldn't hold back on what she was thinking. "I tried to be what you wanted but no you broke my heart because i wasn't good enough, you wanted someone like Karin, why I'll never know." She stared at him as his mouth clenched shut. "If i don't mean anything to you Sasuke, then don't help me, just stay away." At that his head shot up and looked like he was about to say something but Sakura had already turned away. "Thank you for the help anyway... it was nice." And she walked out the door and found the group.

Sasuke took a few minutes longer before he finally emerged from the club, he looked Sakura's way 'but you do mean something to me... but i hurt you that's why i let you go.' He walked over to where Karin was standing and waited for everyone else to decide where to go next.

"Sasuke, what took you so long i was getting lonely." Karin whined, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Hn, your drunk." Sasuke tried to free his arm but she held on tighter.

"Don't tell me you were with that little slut." She looked Sakura's way.

"Look Karin drop the act i know you lied to me, Sakura didn't cheat on me you made me believe it just so you could get to me." Sasuke glared down at her.

Karin's lip started to quiver, "Bu...But i love you Sasuke... way more than she ever did."

"Just shut up." Sasuke snapped. "You're too drunk and i'm sick of you, you're annoying." Just then Karin started bawling her eyes out.

"No, don't break up with me Sasuke i need you!" she grabbed at him again.

"No you don't Karin. Now go home, sleep off the alcohol and move on with your life, be a gold digger on some other guys arm." Sasuke lead the crying Karin over to a taxi and put her in the back. "Take her to 932 Frome Rd and keep the change."

"But Sasuke." He heard her whin as the cab driver began to drive away.

"So Sasuke, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked him as he approached the group again.

"That new club Earth." He said and turned to get into Naruto's car.

"Hey where's Karin?" Naruto asked as Sasuke closed the car door. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"I sent her home, now are we going?" Sasuke said as he wound down the window.

"OK" Naruto shrugged and everyone piled into the two cars to head for their new destination.

0o0o0o0

I hope it was alright?

Until the next chapter!

Trunksfan001


	2. Chapter 2

**／****l****、****  
><strong>**（ﾟ､｡７****  
>l<strong>**、ヽ****  
><strong>**じし****f,)****ノ**

Back again people! Had so many story alerts that I guess it's an ok story lol.

I know I forgot to put this in the last chapter but... disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters I just enjoy making up my own fantasies for them ;P

Now on with the story!

0o0oo0o0o0

"Come on Sakura!" Ino was once again pulling on Sakura's arm trying to make her get up and dance.

"Fine, Ino pig" Sakura grinned and turned to Hinata. "Hinata you need to drink more so you'll have as much fun as us!" Sakura winked and poked out her tongue then followed Ino as she led the way into the crowd dancing.

"Naruto, you should stop giving Sakura so many drinks." Shikamaru said as he watched the two girls drunkenly walk away.

"I will the moment you stop Ino drinking" Naruto grinned.

"That would be too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as Naruto laughed.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata. "Sakura's right though. I haven't seen you drunk before and I bet you would have heaps of fun."

"No, someone has to stay sober to look out for everyone else." Hinata replied smiling and picking up her water.

"Naruto I reckon you should spike her drink." Tenten joked and giggled. "But seriously you don't know what you're missing!" she then got up and went out to join Ino and Sakura.

"Bushy brow, why aren't you having anything to drink?" Naruto questioned taking a swig of his drink.

"Ah, it would be a wonderful and joyous occasion to have an alcoholic beverage with my youthful friends but sadly, no amount of training can help me overcome my drunken boxing technique so I am unable to even have one." Lee replied with a sigh.

"What did he just say?" Naruto scratched his head confused. "I think he's being hanging out with sensei Bushy brow too much."

"Lee starts drunken boxing the moment he has a sip of any type of alcohol." Neji explained, "It's not too fun trying to stop him when he gets going either."

"Oh" Naruto responded finally understanding, "See Hinata, Bushy brow will stay the sober one so you can drink as much as you want" He grinned at her.

"Naruto, stop pushing it on her, she'll drink when she feels like it." Temari snapped. "Keep it up and I'll snack you across the room." She held up her fist threateningly.

Sasuke finished off his drink and stood up, "I'm going to get another one. Anyone else want another?" he asked everyone looking around the table.

"Sasuke, that's your third one this hour! What's with all the drinking?" Naruto asked, glad for the distraction away from Temari.

"Anyone else want one?" Sasuke repeated ignoring Naruto's question.

"Yeah, I'll have one" Shikamaru stood and walked off with Sasuke to the bar.

"I find it strange that both Sasuke and Sakura are acting different tonight." Garra stated watching Sasuke disappear into the crowd.

"I really hoped they wouldn't turn the night awkward but it seems like it has." Neji said, though his eyes were fixed on Tenten as a random guy began dancing a little close to her for his liking.

"Well at least they're not fighting..." Temari said shrugging "I'm going to go and dance."

Temari got up and join the other girls dancing while Sasuke and Shikamaru returned.

"Naruto... how about you come and dance with me?" Hinata shyly asked turning slightly red.

"Yeah sure, I'll come and dance with you." Naruto gave her a cheeky grin and followed her towards the others.

Once the other girls had realised Naruto was dancing with Hinata they got ideas of their own.

"Come on Neji, dance with me." Tenten tugged on his arm, pouting. "You don't want anyone else to... do you?" reluctantly he got up and followed her without saying anything.

"Shikamaru, dance with me." Ino demanded standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru complained and didn't move.

"You're so lazy!" Ino frowned down at him, then suddenly grinned and leaned down to whisper something into his ear, which made his eyes widen and stand up straight away.

"Before anyone decides to drag me up there, I think I'll call it a night." Garra said getting up. "Tell everyone I had a good time and say bye." He gave Sasuke and Lee a slight wave before making his way to the exit of the club.

"So it looks like it's just me and you left here now." Lee said turning to Sasuke who was downing half his drink. "No wait, here comes Sakura." Lee smiled up at her.

Sasuke froze with his drink to his lips.

"Lee, do you want to come and dance with me?" Sakura asked him sweetly, though her eyes were actually focused on Sasuke's as he gazed at her questioningly.

"Certainly Sakura, just let me finish my drink first." Lee stood up and grabbed the closest glass to him.

"Lee, No!" Sasuke exclaimed but it was too late, Lee had accidentally grabbed Naruto's scotch instead of his coke and sculled the last half of it.

A couple of seconds ticked past... then suddenly Lee kicked over a few chairs. "wad dya lookin' at?" he slurred swaying from side to side.

"Lee? What's going on?" Sakura asked, reaching out to him. Sasuke got to her just in time to pull her out of the way as the table everyone's drinks were on, came flying at where she was.

"He's gone into a drunken boxing state," Sasuke explained, "Neji told us while you girls were dancing, he can't drink any alcohol or he'll get like this."

Tenten and Neji had seen Lee pick up the table, had guessed what had happened and rushed over to help before Lee caused more trouble for himself by knocking out the bouncer that was heading for him.

"I guess this is our quick goodbye, we've got to get him out of here and somewhere safe til the alcohol wears off." Tenten said as she held onto Lee's legs as Neji had his arms pinned behind his back.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Sakura called out as Tenten and Neji made their way out of the club followed by the bouncer.

"Bummer... now we've lost three people... wait, where's Garra?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he helped her moved everyone's belongings to a new table.

"Garra left a little earlier." Sasuke replied trying to shake the weird feeling he had just to grab her close again and kiss her.

"Damn... now who's going to dance with me," Sakura whispered as her eyes focused on Sasuke's lips as they turned into one of his smirks. 'Just one won't hurt... would it?' Sakura thought thinking about the last time her and Sasuke had shared a kiss. She turned slightly red thinking about how passionate it had been.

"You could always dance with a random." Sasuke suggested but didn't really want her to; it'd just make his blood boil... a strange near his delicate blossom...

"No way, they always turn out to be a freak of some kind." Sakura shook her head still blushing and turning away from him.

"Well... why not me?" Sasuke said unsure of how she would take it. His heart starting to pump too quickly.

'Don't you DARE let those lovey dovey feelings in here!' Inner Sakura screamed as she began pushing hearts down out of Sakura's mind.

"But... won't Karin get jealous?" the still sober part of Sakura asked, her heart starting to gain speed itself.

Sasuke laughed, "Sakura I think you're a little drunk, Karin's gone home... plus I kind of just broke up with her as I was putting her in the back of the taxi." Sasuke reached up and scratched the back of his head in a very unlike him way. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the dance floor.

"Sasuke, before we start dancing, I want to know one thing." Sakura yelled over the music.

"What's that?" Sasuke slowed his pace and leaned closer so he could hear her better, though he thought he already knew what she was going to ask and was dreading it.

Sakura wasn't sure if she even wanted to know the answer, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut but her drunken side had added to the wanting to know so she blurted out, "Do you like how I've turned out now?"

Now Sasuke was panicking, 'Bloody Christ, why did she have to ask that?' Sasuke turned her so she wasn't facing him and began dancing. A few minutes later he decided he would actually answer her truthfully. "Sakura, you have always been perfect I really do like who you've become." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura turned back around, still dancing, "But something must have changed, why are we the way we are?"

"Sakura, do we have to go through this? Can't we just have a good night... that doesn't have anything to do with the past... and everything painful..." Sasuke just wanted the topic to be dropped he didn't want her getting angry at him or knowing Karin had something to do with them breaking up by lying to him... he just wanted her to be happy and near him.

"No, I really want to know what I did wrong with us; I haven't dated anyone else because I thought I did something really wrong to lose you..." Sakura looked away, afraid that Sasuke would see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine, we'll talk." Sasuke grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the music and over to the tables they had left everyone's things at. 'What am I going to say to her...? Gee Sakura I believed Karin and dumped you without even talking to you about it... that'll turn out great...' Sasuke sighed. He sat her down in a chair and stood in front of her staring her right in the eyes. "Sakura... I don't know where to begin... there are a few things that lead to us breaking up..." Sasuke stumbled over words he thought would make it sound better than it really was. "Last year you were changing... not being the you I fell in love with, all the odd things you were doing confused me, I didn't understand what was going on...Then Karin started talking in my ear..." He paused watching Sakura tense. "With the way you were acting and what she was saying I started to believe her... and it lead to what happened." Sasuke hung his head not looking at her.

"What exactly did Karin say to you?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke hesitated; he knew this was going to end badly. "She was saying you were cheating on me..."

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed jumping up to be eye height with him. "You BELIEVED HER?"

"I didn't want to but you were being strange..." he replied then hurriedly added. "It wasn't until after I'd hurt you I learnt you were trying to be what you thought I wanted... after I learnt that I knew the mistake I'd made but it was too late to take it back... I'd done the damage and hurt you." Sakura started clenching her fists. Sasuke grabbed them in his hands, unsure what she could do or would do... she could punch him in the face, run away or be trying to stop herself from crying... "I wanted to run back to you and say sorry but there's no way you'd listen to me after what I'd done. I love you, the way you are now... there was no need for you to want to change for me... I'm just pitiful... and I am truly sorry Sakura..." Sasuke let go of her hands and waited to see what she'd do.

'He said he loved me... Karin that dirty slut! He sounds so sincere... what do I do?' Sakura thought to herself flowing with so many mixed emotions, hatred for Karin, anger at Sasuke for believing her, floaty and joyful because Sasuke had said he loved her, sadness thinking about everything she'd thought and now knowing most of it wasn't even her fault... all the pain she had felt...

Suddenly Sakura punch Sasuke in the face, not with all her strength but enough to leave a mark, and almost just as suddenly she hugged him. "You're an IDIOT for not telling me why." She sobbed into his chest.

Slowly Sasuke put his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I've hurt for so long... and now I find out I didn't really do anything wrong..." Sakura continued to cry.

"I don't deserve you Sakura... You deserve someone so much better than me... someone who won't make you cry or hurt. I never wanted you to change for me I loved you for who you were, are... I still love you." Sasuke whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Sakura looked up at him after that. "YOU don't get to decide what's right for me only I can..." She frowned and sniffed, trying to glare into his eyes. "I'm so confused now Sasuke... I don't know what to do... I'm happy, mad and sad. The only thing I can say for certain after all of this is Karin's a dead bitch." She couldn't help herself but grin slightly. "But I AM glad I finally know the truth..." Sakura let her arms loosen from around his back.

Sasuke hugged her tighter for a few moments then released her. "You're right Sakura, only you can decide what's right, I'll just never forgive myself for doing this to you..." Sasuke looked towards the bar "So... now can we drop the topic and try to have a good night for everyone else's sake?"

Sakura stayed quiet, thinking for a few minutes. "Sasuke, would you like a drink, my shout?" She asked quietly.

"Um... you sure? I could shout you if you'd like. I'm the bad one here after all..." he watched her questioningly.

"No, I want to do this Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him. "So it's a Bundy and coke then?" she asked and walked away before he could even answer.

Sasuke watched her for a few minutes then jumped as Naruto thumped the table to get his attention. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Dobe, you're annoying. Nothing," Sasuke replied glaring at him for scaring him.

"Don't lie, you looked serious and she punched and hugged you. What were you talking about?" Naruto had his fist clenched ready to punch Sasuke if he'd actually hurt Sakura again.

"Fine, even though it's none of your business, Sakura wanted answers; I gave her the truth about a year ago..." Naruto gapped at him. "She's thinking about everything I told her, I don't know if I've hurt her more or if she's forgiving me but I think we sorted everything out. Happy?" Sasuke reluctantly told him through gritted teeth.

"Naruto! Just in time! I got you a drink too!" Sakura cheerfully placed a drink in front of him and one in front of Sasuke. Naruto looked Sakura over carefully to see if she was faking her happy mood or if she truly was happy right now. Satisfied that she was generally happy he picked up his drink and drank.

"So where's Hinata?" Sakura asked, noticing her and Ino were missing from the dance floor.

"She and Ino went to the bathroom." Shikamaru answered hearing the question as he sat down near her. "I'm never dancing again." He stated sinking more into the chair.

"I don't think you'll have a choice if Ino wants you to dance with her again." Sakura laughed.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed knowing Sakura was right.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I was the only one out there?" complained Temari as she sat on Sakura's right hand side.

"Sorry, I didn't know until a few minutes ago!" Sakura turned and smiled at her. "Are you going to have another drink?"

"Maybe," Temari looked at what Sakura was drinking.

"Well when you decide, let me know I still owe you one from the other club." Sakura poked out her tongue at Temari then began sculling her own drink.

"Slow down Sakura, you'll get trashed!" Ino laughed as she sat down next to Shikamaru.

"It's my way of having fun tonight... and also why I think Hinata should have one!" Sakura grinned at Hinata as she sat down.

"So what happened with Lee before?" Hinata asked trying to get everyone distracted from the topic that was beginning again.

"Lee accidentally had some alcohol." Sasuke spoke up. "So Tenten and Neji decided to leave with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid on the way home.

"Are they coming back?" Ino asked, disappointed.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're done for the night." Sakura responded.

"Well it is getting pretty late." Shikamaru yawned. "Maybe we should begin thinking of getting home." He put his arm around Ino's shoulders.

"Wait a second! There's only one car now... How are we all going to get home?" Hinata said after counting how many people were still there.

"We'll work it out." Naruto grinned. "But I think one more round of drinks is in order!" Everyone agreed so Sakura and Naruto were the ones who ended up being sent to the bar.

0o0o0o0o

"I call SHOTGUN!" Sakura drunkenly yelled running wonkily to Naruto's car. (While everyone had taken their time having one drink Sakura had being sculling hers so she had had about four more then everyone else other then Sasuke, in the last hour they were in the club.)

"Not if I beat you there!" Sasuke challenged, as he had in the club over a few sculling competitions.

Unfortunately Sasuke did beat Sakura to Naruto's car, "HA my shotgun now!" he laughed as he got in before Sakura could do anything.

"That's not fair! I called shotgun first!" Sakura complained like a little kid opening the door and staring down at Sasuke.

"Well you were just too slow." Sasuke smugly replied.

While this argument was taking place everyone else started climbing into the car, soon every seat was full. "Wait a second... where am I going to fit?" Sakura whined seeing everyone had gotten in and there were no seats left.

"Hey forehead, there wasn't any room for me which is why I'm sitting on Shikamaru's lap." Ino stated matter of fact-ly to her.

"Fine then... I still call shotgun!" Sakura said and without any further warning climbing in the front and sat on Sasuke's lap. "Come on Naruto! I'm ready to go now!" Sakura laughed grabbing Sasuke's arms and wrapping them around her like a seat belt. Everyone, including Sasuke stared in shock at Sakura's bold actions. "Naruto! Come one... let's go!" Sakura complained again.

"Come on Dobe, we better get everyone home." Sasuke said, although he didn't really want to go anywhere, he was quiet happy sitting there with Sakura on top of him. 'Ah crap, no stop thinking like that' he told himself, knowing he was getting turned on.

"Sakura! It's too quiet, turn the radio on!" Ino yelled once Naruto had begun driving.

"I LOVE this song!" Sakura yelled and began wiggling to the song on the radio "_I just want you to know, that I've been fighting to let you go, some days I make it through, and then there's nights that never end, I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me, but still I have to say I, I would do it all again, just want you to know_" she sang along.

'Damn... think non sexy thoughts, think non sexy thought...' suddenly Sakura pushed her hips down into Sasuke's lap, 'what was I doing again?' He gave you trying to forget what Sakura was doing it was no hope and he knew soon she was going to feel his bulge against her arse...

She twisted around on him to face him, "Sasuke, I'm only doing this cause I'm drunk... and can feel you and god have I missed that hardness..." she shyly whispered in his ear turning him on further. "Hook up with me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm sorry that I didn't put the lemon in this chapter after I said I would... please don't hate me...

I PROMISE it's in the next one, after all I have led up to it^^ as you can read... and trust me when I finish that part it'll be steamy!

I'm trying to get a few stories out as quickly as I can and I just felt this was a long enough chapter without that end half... I will put the lemon chapter up for you all in the next few days! I mean it!

Please review!

Trunksfan001


	3. Chapter 3

The chapter you've all been waiting for! Sorry it's taken me longer then I meant to get this out... life kinda got in the way :/ sorry everyone!

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...

Hope you all enjoy ;)

0o0o0o0

"Sakura, I'm sleeping here at Shikamaru's tonight!" Ino yelled into the car as she and Shikamaru got out after Naruto had pulled into the driveway.

"Remember to be protected!" Sakura giggled. "See you when you get home tomorrow pig!" Sakura yelled as Ino shut the car door behind her.

Soon Naruto pulled up to Sakura's apartment. "Dobe I'm getting out with her, to make sure she gets inside and not run off somewhere else." Sasuke said as Sakura stumbled off of him and out the door.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Naruto cautioned, giving Sasuke a worried look.

Sasuke and Sakura waved as Naruto and Hinata drove away, heading for the direction of the Hyuga mansion.

"So, where are your house keys?" Sasuke asked to break the growing silence between him and Sakura.

"In my bag, you know, I'm quite capable of letting myself into my house!" Sakura said stumbling up the stairs to the apartment.

"You sure look capable..." Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes, catching Sakura as she almost fell backwards. Sakura turned and looked into Sasuke's eyes, who knows how long they stood there staring, then slowly Sakura leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to Sasuke's. Their kiss started out softly before coming more heated, Sasuke wanted her so badly and he knew she wanted him too, especially as her hands started roaming over his chest, she reached down and had almost reached under his shirt when Sasuke pulled out of their kiss. He lent his forehead against hers. "Sakura... are you really sure you want to do this?" His voice was now rough and husky. Sakura slowly nodded her head and went to grab his shirt again.

All Sasuke wanted to do was pin her to the staircase wall and explore her body but he knew that would be embarrassing if any of Sakura's neighbours came out and seen them. "We better move this into your apartment then." He whispered, kissing her forehand and moving away from her.

"I guess you're right." Sakura wouldn't look up at Sasuke she kept her head down and continued up the stairs to her door. "Sasuke, I can't find my keys..." Sakura complained searching through her bag once she was at the door.

"Let me have a look." Sasuke said walking forwards too look in her bag, he let out a big sigh. "Sakura, they're already in your hand."

"Oh." Sakura giggled. "Thanks." She leaned over and softly kissed him. Opening her door she winked at him and pulled him by his collar though the door with her.

Once inside, Sasuke let go of the control he'd been keeping while they were outside. Sakura's bag dropped to the floor when her hands began roaming over Sasuke's back as he lifted her up and pinned her to a nearby wall. Sasuke roughly kissed Sakura as her hands got tangled in his hair, Sakura licked his lower lip and Sasuke allowed her entry soon they're tongues were fighting for dominance as each other's hands continued roaming and playing with every inch of each other they could reach.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist allowing him to use both his hands as he began playing with her breasts.

"No Sasuke." Sakura quietly breathed out, arching her back at his touch through the fabric of her top.

Sasuke looked down into her eyes and slowly lowered her to the floor. 'I should have known Sakura would stop at a point like this' he thought to himself, his hard on pressing against his boxers aching to be let out. Sasuke then watched as Sakura slowly and sexily swayed her hips walking towards her bedroom. She turned around and beckoned him with a hand gesture, Sasuke didn't need to be told twice he walked over to her quiet quickly.

Once he was inside her room, Sakura closed her door and turned to him, she continued her slow and sexily walk and slowly ran her hands from his shoulders all the way down his chest and stomach and softly rubbed them against his bulge earning her a groan from him.

"My, it seems someone wants me badly." She grinned up at him as she continued to lightly rub him.

"Don't tease me Sakura." Sasuke warned her, taking his top off.

"No Sasuke." Sakura stated standing up, Sasuke watched her curiously wondering what she was going to do next. Sakura pushed Sasuke back with both hands resting on his chest, soon he felt the side of her bed hitting the back of his legs.

Sakura leaned into him, kissing him in a teasingly way before pushing on his chest harder making him fall backwards on her bed.

"Ompf," Sasuke voiced as he began pulling himself up into a sitting position "Sakura what are you up to?" he was getting slightly frustrated, all he wanted to so was plainly take her but she was making it quiet difficult and making him hornier which was driving him crazy.

Sakura giggled as she walked over to her cd player and put on some music. She looked back at Sasuke and winked.

Once the music began playing Sakura started dancing to it, as well as slowly walking back to the bed, taking her clothes off sexily as she went to the beat. Once she reached Sasuke she was only wearing her purple and grey matching bra and underwear.

"So... what do you think?" she seductively breathed into Sasuke's ear, giving him a full view of her breast as she leaned over him.

"Sakura... if this pace doesn't get slightly faster... I won't be able to make you cum with me." Sasuke replied grabbing her around the waist with one hand to pull her in for another heated kiss. Sakura was the first to break away, just so she could undo Sasuke belt and pants, then went back to kissing him while he undid her bra.

Sasuke moved their positions so he was now on top of her staring down at her breasts he'd just uncovered. Softly he began playing and massaging them with his hands, he lent down for a quick kiss before he started trailing soft kisses down her neck earning him moans from deep in her throat, letting him know just how badly she wanted him right now. Sasuke softly sucked the spot joining her neck to her collarbone earning him more moans and a whimper. He made his way down to her right breast and started licking and softly sucking on her perked up nipple.

Sakura gasped out loudly at the warmth of Sasuke's lips over her breast, she wound her hands into Sasuke's hair. She made a sound of dislike when Sasuke's lips left her nipple but shivered and felt tingly as his kisses continued down her stomach.

Sasuke moved one of his hands slowly up her leg from her knee to her thigh and then lightly rubbed against her panties, Sakura bucked her hips and opened her legs wider giving him more access. Sasuke kissed his way back up to Sakura's face and passionately kissed her again, still lightly moving his hand over her underwear, feeling it become soaked with her juices.

Sakura was moaning into their kiss, she wanted more of the tingling warm sensation that Sasuke was so expertly giving her. Hastily she tried to remove her underwear, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Not yet Sakura, I want to make you want it really badly first." He huskily whispered into her ear, tracing his fingers at the edges of her under garment, Sakura moaned again bucking her hips. "I want to hear you pant out my name in desire and need." He licked her ear then continued to run his tongue along her jaw bone and down her neck plus further until he reached her nipples again.

"Mmm Sasuke..." Sakura moaned running her hands along Sasuke's back, she grab his hair forcefully and pulled him up and into another kiss. Sasuke deepened the kiss as Sakura ran a hand down his stomach and into his undone jeans and began rubbing Sasuke's extremely hard shaft, causing Sasuke to grunt against her lips.

In a swift movement Sasuke's pants and briefs were discarded on the floor and he was leaning above Sakura while she gaped at his chiselled six pack and his hard long muscle. "You seem to have grown from what I remember." She whispered pulling him down for a kiss.

Breaking out of the kiss "No, you've just made me VERY horny." He smirked down at her as her eyes widened slightly. Coming out of her daze Sakura gave a smirk of her own. "Well let me relieve some of that tension for you." She lightly nudged Sasuke off of her and crawled on top. First she leaned above him pressing her breasts into his face where he happily licked and sucked on them. Slowly Sakura shifted her way down, stopping to kiss him, their tongue's fighting for dominance again once she'd won she kissed her way down his chest and pasted his six pack, rubbing it lightly, admiring the many hours of training Sasuke must have done to get it so well defined.

Sakura then took a hold of Sasuke's member and softly began pumping, after just a few strokes, Sasuke was already moaning and bucking his hips. So Sakura lowered her mouth and took in only his tip and began sucking lightly. Hearing his moans become louder Sakura used her tongue and began licking and twisting it on to and around his tip.

Earning her, him moaning out her name "ohhh... Sakura... no... I'll cum if you keep doing that... ahhh"

Sakura removed her mouth but continued to rub him up and down. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked giving him an innocent look.

Sasuke sat up and kissed her intensely, making her lay back on the bed as he removed her panties, once removed he softly and light traced all around her opening with his fingers before placing one on her nob at the top and running it all the way along to her opening. Sakura began moaning and panting with just this light touch.

Sasuke smirked and moved towards her licking and flicking with his tongue, tasting all the juices that proved just how wet she was for him. He slowly inserted one finger and licked all the area nearby as he slowly began moving his finger in and out.

"Sakura, you're really tight." Sasuke said as he inserted a second finger making her moan loudly.

"Well I told you," she moaned again as Sasuke moved in and out over and over. "I haven't been with anybody _*pant* _since we broke up."

Sasuke began licking her nob again causing her to buck her hips and twist her fingers through his hair. 'She really hasn't done anything with anybody since us...' He pressed his tongue hard against her sensitive part causing Sakura to moan louder than she had before.

"Sasuke... I ... NEED you..." She panted and moaned, pulling at him to come back up for a kiss.

"Sakura are you sure this is what you want?" Sasuke asked breaking their kiss leaning above her, his hard on lightly pressing against her wetness.

"Just do it, I need you so bad right now." Sakura frustratedly moaned, pushing on Sasuke's hips trying to make him lower himself.

Sasuke leant down to kiss her again, knowing with his size and how tight she was this would probably hurt her slightly.

He slowly lowered himself closer to her entrance watching her intently to make sure he wouldn't hurt her too much. Once his tip was covered in her wet warmth he began having trouble controlling himself from just pushing himself all the way in, like his urges were telling him to. He moved slightly further and felt Sakura wince underneath him.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked looking down into her face. Sakura blinked up at him and smiled tilting her head to kiss him.

"Just go in," She whispered "I want you to please me." Sasuke sucked in a breath only barely keeping control of himself now, he pushed the last of the way inside of her, but that was the last of his control.

"Oh... Sakura... you're so tight..." He began moving himself in and out at a slow steady pace, still trying to let her adjust.

"Ahh... ooh... Sasuke... Faster..." Sakura breathed and Sasuke obeyed, Sakura's hands trailed over Sasuke's back pushing into his sides when and where she wanted to move. "Please... harder"

Once again Sasuke obeyed, he lifted himself up onto his knees and continued the pace keep Sakura and himself happy. His hands wandered and played with Sakura's breasts earning him louder moans from deep in her throat.

"Oh... Sasuke... I'm getting close... ahhh..." Sasuke lowered himself and lightly gripped her shoulders to help him gain a little more speed. "Sasuke... I can't hold it back... ahh... SASUKE"

Sasuke felt Sakura's walls tighten even harder around him which was just the finally thing he need for him to go over the edge into bliss as well "Ah... SAKURA" After a few more thrusts Sasuke collapsed against her trying to catch his breath, underneath him he could feel Sakura trying to do the same thing. A few minutes later Sasuke pulled himself out of her and lay down next to Sakura, pulling him against him with her head resting on his chest in an embrace.

Once they had both caught their breaths and could feel a cool breeze running along their sweat soaked bodies Sakura grabbed her blanket that had somehow in the process of their love making, made itself a mess at the end of her bed. Covering the both of them she returned her head to Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes, Sasuke kissed the top of her head and slowly closed his eyes as well. Both falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Sakura groaned and rolled over to reach her alarm clock, but instead of getting to it, she collided with a solid form... flash backs of the night before came into her mind giving her a headache.\"Ah, Sakura... turn that thing off before I break it." Sasuke grumbled hiding his head under one of her pillows. Realisation hit and he sat up straight quickly and looked down at her.

"Sasuke... did we... last night?" Sakura couldn't find the words and just eeped as she lifted her blanket to cover her exposed chest.

They just stared at one another for what felt like hours, neither knowing what to do or say. "So... um... did you want a coffee or something?" Sakura whispered, looking away from Sasuke and staring at the discarded clothes all over the floor.

"Um... sure" Sasuke replied, still staring at her.

"Could you, um... please look away... so I can get dressed?" Sakura felt herself blush, quietly and quickly she got dressed and walked out of the room, Sasuke followed her five minutes later though he had only put on his jeans.

"So, what do we do about us now?" Sasuke asked after accepting the coffee Sakura had offered him.

"Nothing," Sakura replied in a flat tone. Sasuke flinched hearing her voice so cold, he looked at her to find her face expressionless. "It was a one night, nothing was meant to come from it."

"Sakura... I..." Sasuke started grabbing her wrist.

"Sasuke, I don't want to hear it!" Sakura tried to break out of his hold, trying to hold back tears that now threatened to fall.

"Don't want to hear what?" he asked calmly, still holding on to her.

"That it meant nothing, Th... that you're with Karin... and we should... still keep our distances from each other." Sakura let the tears cascade down her cheeks.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "Sakura, that's not what I was going to say." He whispered brushing tears and hair out of her eyes.

Surprised Sakura looked up at him, her eyes were full of hope. "It wasn't?" she whispered.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, "I love you Sakura. I let you go once, in stupidity." He took a breath. "I love who you are and I don't want you to try and change. I want to be with you, just the way you are."

Sakura searched his eyes, trying to see if this was all true. Liking what she found she tilted her head up and kissed him deeply. "But what about Karin?" Sakura asked once they stopped for air.

"You really must have been drunk last night Sakura." Sasuke smirked, "I dumped her last night"

"But won't she try and get back with you?" Sakura sadly said resting her head on his chest like it'd be the last time she'd be able to do it.

"F*ck Karin," Sasuke scolded. "Don't worry, I'll deal with her if that happens." Pulling her away from him so he could look into her eyes "Nothing is going to break us up again." He leant down and kissed her again before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to her bedroom.

THE END

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I had a lot of researching to do on this chapter, I hope you all like how it's turned out please review and let me know :)

Until next time!

Trunksfan001


End file.
